The Phoenix Truck
The Phoenix Truck is the fourth episode of The Adventures of AB. Plot AB was with his dad, Timothy, and Victor in the bleachers of some show. (Announcer): And now, for the grand finale, a 3-ton 15-foot long truck will jump 100 miles! No one can see 100 miles, so we put a camera on the truck which will show everything the truck driver sees on this screen! The announcer pointed to a very big screen. (AB): I don't know why we haven't left yet. There's no way a truck can jump that far. The truck driver looked at AB and grunted. (Announcer): The truck will start in 5, 4! (Audience): 3, 2, 1! (Announcer): GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The truck driver drove up a ramp and went high into the air. It eventually got out of sight, so people looked at the screen. (Announcer): The truck isn't visible, so watch the screen! The screen showed the truck riding through the air. Lots of people fell asleep. The truck eventually fell into a building with lots of toxic waste. (Announcer): Looks like it only went 3 miles! But hey, what truck can jump 3 miles! No truck can even jump one! I use too many exclamation marks, don't I! (Audience): YES! (Announcer): You can all leave now! Everyone left. At the toxic waste place... The truck has destroyed half of the building, and it was on fire. The driver tried to get out, but the doors were blocked with debris. (Driver): HEEEELLLPPP! HEELLLP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!! A large vat of toxic waste slid down a slanted floor and under the truck. The fire grew. (Driver): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Some toxic waste splashed on him. Then, the whole truck was covered with toxic waste. It turned completely on fire. The dying driver fell onto the steering wheel. More toxic waste splashed on him. The truck grew a mouth and eyes, then flew away from the building. The next day..... AB and Lawrence were at lunch at school. Everyone had pudding, but AB and Lawrence already finished theirs. (Lawrence): I WANT MOAR! Lawrence whispered into AB's ear, then AB nodded his head. (AB): Hey guys, wanna see something cool? AB and Lawrence took big bites of their sandwich without chewing it. They moved the bites around in their mouth. Then, they spat their sandwich globs up and caught them in their mouth. They drank some apple juice, then spat everything out into Lawrence's pudding cup. (Kid): EWW! GROSS! (Lawrence): Just wait, it gets better. AB stirred it up, and dumped it in his mashed potatoes. Lawrence lifted it with a spoon. He put a piece of lettuce on what was left on one of his pieces of bread. Then, he dumped the slop on it and put what was left of the other piece of bread on top. AB picked up the "sandwich." He turned to the side and did that trick that you use to make people think you're eating something when you're really not. AB secretly dumped the "sandwich" into a small trash can that Lawrence held. (Lawrence, whispering): I knew this pocket trash can would come in handy. AB and Lawrence turned around, and everyone else was vomiting in trash cans. AB and Lawrence took all of their pudding and ate it. They put the empty cups back on everyone's trays. They all returned. (Kid 2): Don't do anything like that ever again. (Kid 3): I ate my pudding already? (Lawrence): Yeah. We saw you. (Kid 3): Whatever. AB and Lawrence hi-fived. Later... AB got off the bus, but he had to walk a mile to school. (AB): This happens everyday and I hate it. AB saw a large shadow move. (AB): What the? AB looked up and the truck was about to land on him. (AB): AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AB ran before the truck landed. The truck flew fast after him. Eventually, the truck rode in a circle around AB and formed a wall of fire. The truck flew above the wall of fire and spat fireballs at AB. AB dodged them. (AB): I've got an idea. AB opened his backpack and took all of his textbooks out. He made stairs with them. (AB): The number of textbooks I have to take home is convenient. AB zipped his backpack, climbed the stairs, jumped down, and ran faster. The truck flew in front of him, opened his mouth, and rode toward him. AB tried to run, but the truck spat lava and trapped AB's feet in the ground. AB took out a water bottle and squirted water into the truck's mouth. The truck flew away and all of the fire disappeared. (AB): That looked like the same truck from the show! Later.... AB was reading a newspaper. It had a story about how the truck fell into the toxic waste place. (AB): So that's how it happened. There was a knock on the door. AB opened it, and Steven came in. (Steven): Hi AB. (AB): Hi Steven. Why are you here? (Steven): I wanted to read the newspaper, because my sister hogs all of them. Steven sat on AB's couch and looked at the newspaper. (Steven): Oh wait, I forgot. I don't know how to read. Well, bye. Steven started to leave, but AB stopped him. (AB): Wait. You're strong and athletic, right? (Steven): Yeah. (AB): Would you mind fighting a mutant firey living flying truck? (Steven): No! (AB): Gre- (Steven): I need my mind to think, even though I never do. It will burn if I throw it at fire! Then I definitely won't be able to think! Not like I ever did. (AB): You just have to fight it. (Steven): Give me 2 good reasons why I should. (AB): 1, you're strong and athletic. 2, if you don't fight it, it will kill me. (Steven): That wasn't 2 reasons. That was, umm..... Steven held up his hand and put fingers up. (Steven): 1, pie, 19, 81, elephants, waffles, strawberry jelly, ummm.......How do you count to -7 on your fingers? (AB): Nevermind. Just leave. (Steven): Wait. You didn't tell me -7 reasons. You told me maple syrup reasons! That's the highest number! I'll help you. (AB): No thanks. AB started pushing Steven out of the door. (Steven): I will help- AB closed the door and locked it. The next day... AB and Lawrence were eating lunch at school again. Everyone had chocolate chip cookies, but AB and Lawrence had finished theirs. Lawrence looked at AB, and AB smiled. AB and Lawrence dumped their applesauce on their plate, and dumped their milk on it. (Kid): Not again. They stirred theirs up, then AB used a spoon to eat both. He swirled it in his mouth, then crushed some cherries and spit it out on them. Lawrence used a spoon to put it in his milk carton, then he crushed it. Some liquid came out, and Lawrence put the carton inside AB's applesauce container. Lawrence and AB each took 3 pieces of ABC gum from their mouth and stuck it on the carton. (Kid 4): That is the stickiest thing I've ever seen. It could hold down things with loads and loads of force. AB picked up the container, did that trick, and threw it in Lawrence's pocket trash can. When everyone went to throw up, AB and Lawrence ate their cookies. The kids came back. (Kid 2): I told you not to do that again! (Lawrence): You snooze, you lose. Whatever that means. (Kid 3): I'm sure I didn't eat my cookie. (AB): We're sure you did. AB and Lawrence hi-fived again. Later.... (AB): Another day, another mile. AB walked a while. (AB): I don't think that truck is going to chase me again. The truck flew over AB. (AB): I spoke too soon. AB ran. The truck landed and chased him fast. AB ran all the way to the book stairs he made yesterday. (AB): I'm surprised these are still here. AB threw all of the books at the truck, but it swallowed and burned them. AB ran faster. The truck kicked a bunch of rocks at AB. One hit AB's leg, and he fell down. (AB): Oww! My leg! AB unzipped his backpack, took out his binder, and got out lots of paper. (AB): It's time for Papercrafts with AB! AB folded a paper airplane and threw it at the truck's eye, but it burned when it touched it. (AB): Let's make some modifications. AB folded another paper airplane. He tore two corners off a piece of paper and made rectangular holes in the airplane. He folded the corners like blasters and stuck them in the holes. He tore up a piece of paper into lots of small pieces, and stuck them all in the airplane. He tore half of a piece of paper, then tore the half into two fourths. He folded the fourths into lever-like shapes, and stuck them to the plane. He tore the other half into fourths, then made ropes with them. He tied the ropes to the levers, and tied lots more paper as ropes to the ropes. (AB): Now this is a masterpiece. AB threw the plane, and pulled the ropes. The plane shot the tiny pieces of paper at the truck. The truck breathed fire, and everything he just made melted. (AB): Now that was just rude. AB took three pieces of paper and folded them into a sword. (AB): En garde! The truck burned the sword. AB took six pieces of paper and made a shield. The truck burned the shield. (AB): I should probably start running now. AB ran without his backpack, binder, or paper. The truck chased him, and burned the stuff he left behind. AB eventually made it to his house. The truck was gone. (AB): Gonna need new everything. The next day...... AB and Lawrence presented a bunch of pasta, spaghetti, lasagna, etc. with juice, and AB pretended to eat it, and threw it in Lawrence's trash can. Everyone went to barf. AB and Lawrence took their yogurt. Some music started. Some squares flew around with AB pretending to eat gross things. Some more squares appeared with the truck chasing AB. Some more squares appeared with people leaving, and AB and Lawrence taking their dessert. Some more squares appeared with AB throwing the gross stuff in Lawrence's pocket trash can. Some more squares appeared with the truck burning stuff AB threw. A big square appeared in the center. AB pretended to drink a bunch of water, milk, and juice mixed with saucy foods, when he was really pouring it into Lawrence's pocket trash can. (Kid 4): That is the most watery thing I've ever seen. It could solve major problems with just a few splashes. Some more squares appeared with the same things. A big square appeared in the center again. AB pretended to eat a bunch of tiny glass containers stuck together with melted cheese. (Kid 4): That is the hardest thing I've ever seen. It could make holes in the toughest stuff. Squares kept appearing and disappearing really quickly. The music stopped. AB was in band class. There were only 5 minutes left. (Mr. Enstraminned): And for the last 5 minutes of class, AB will play, ummm....... Mr. Enstraminned flipped through a book. (Mr. Enstraminned): Greenland's Bay. AB took out some music and started playing perfectly. But then, he started thinking about the truck and played horribly. (Mr. Enstraminned): HE'S OUT OF CONTROL! EVACUATE THE PREMISES! Mr. Enstraminned led the kids out of the room. AB coughed. (AB): Almost swallowed my reed. The principal walked into the room. (AB): Ms. Principled! 90 years old, not married, and looking, ummm, well..........fine. (Ms. Principled): The lunch ladies have found out that you and Lawrence have been abusing food. For punishment, I have taken the money out of both of your accounts. You will be taking your lunch for now on. Ms. Principled left. (AB): I guess I can pack a buffet everyday. Later.... AB was shown running from the truck. The next day.... AB walked out of the gym. (AB): Lunchtime! AB walked to the cafeteria, but the floor melted and he got stuck in it. (AB): A little help here? Some people started to help him. (Boy): They're serving pizza for lunch today! Everyone ran into the cafeteria, then the doors got locked. 5 wheels of fire rolled into the school. (AB): AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! AB crawled out of the hole, and ran. The wheels chased him all around the school. (AB): Great wheels of fire! AB was near a fire extinguisher. He got it out and extinguished the wheels. (AB): Phew. Everyone went to their next class. (AB): Drat. Later.... AB was walking home to school. (AB): I'm halfway there and the truck isn't here. Maybe it forgot about me. A whole bunch of fire arrived with the truck. (AB): I spoke too soon. Again. AB started running, but the truck knocked him down. (AB): I might actually die now, unless I find out a way to stop the truck. Which I won't. I'll eat my last food now. AB opened his really big lunchbox. (AB): Hey, wait a minute! AB flashed back. (Kid 4): That is the stickiest thing I've ever seen. It could hold down things with loads and loads of force. (Kid 4): That is the most watery thing I've ever seen. It could solve major problems with just a few splashes. (Kid 4): That is the hardest thing I've ever seen. It could make holes in the toughest stuff. AB dumped some applesauce on a plate, and dumped some milk on it. He stirred it up, and used a spoon to eat it. He swirled it in his mouth, then crushed some cherries and spit it out on them. AB used a spoon to put it in his milk carton, then he crushed it. Some liquid came out, and AB put the carton inside his applesauce container. AB each took 6 pieces of ABC gum from his mouth and stuck it on the carton. AB tore it in four, and threw the pieces near him. The truck rode at him, but the sticky things held him down. (AB): Can't get me now, can you? The truck made lots of fire come. AB mixed all of his drinks and saucy foods in his water bottle, then squirted it at all of the fire including on the truck, extinguishing it. (AB): I've stopped you from attacking me. Now I just have to attack you. AB took out all of his glass containers, and dumped the contents on the floor. He used a packet of melted cheese to stick them together. AB threw it at the truck, and it went through him. It bounced around, making lots of holes. Eventually, more than half of the truck was holes. The glass ricocheted at the ground and broke. (AB): You're still not defeated! (Voice): MAKE WAY FOR STEVEN! Steven ran to the truck and broke the back part of it into several pieces. Then, he walked to the front part and threw it. (Steven): That will go about half a mile. I can't even throw something a full mile. (AB): Oh, it must have attacked me because I doubted it! Too late to say sorry. (Steven): I told you I would help you. Or was that my twin brother, Steven? (AB): You have a twin brother? (Steven): No! What made you think that? (AB): You just asked- (Steven): Have you ever had chocolate chip nachos? They're really good. I had them about, ummm...... Steven held up his fingers. (Steven): 1, 27, 61, rats, yellow, eagles, 2, -7! (AB): Oh brother. (Steven): You know I have a twin brother named...... THE END Category:Episodes